OVA: Goodbye to W / The Chaos of Love in this Hot Spring/References
This episode of "Haiyore! Nyaruko-san W" was released on "Haiyore! Nyaruko-san W Eibon no Sho DVD" (這いよれ！ニャル子さんW エイボンの書DVD), "Crawl! Nyaruko W Book of Eibon DVD", a bonus DVD shipped to those who bought every DVD or every BD volume of "Haiyore! Nyaruko-san W" and applied to receive the DVD. According to a tweet by the official Nyaruko twitter account, shipment of this DVD began on March 11, 2014. The name of this DVD is referencing the Book of Eibon, a magical grimoire that appears in the Cthulhu Mythos. This grimoire was created by Clark Ashton Smith, an American author who wrote many Cthulhu Mythos stories. (0:00) The appearance of the inn bears great resemblance to the appearance of Hinata Sou (ひなた荘) in "Rabu Hina" (ラブひな), "Love Hina", a manga series written by Akamatsu Ken (赤松 健) and published from 1998 to 2001.S1 In the series, Hinata Sou is a Japanese inn with an open air hot spring bath. Image for reference: On a related note, in 2000, "Love Hina" was adapted into an anime series by Xebec (ジーベック), which is the same animation studio that animated "Haiyore! Nyaruko-san" and "Haiyore! Nyaruko-san W".S1 Image of Hinata Sou from the anime adaptation for reference: "With everyone together, hot spring is here!" (0:04) The Japanese line is "Minna de onsen, kitaa!" (みんなで温泉、キター！). This is referencing "Kamen Raidaa Fooze THE MOVIE Minna de Uchuu Kitaa!" (仮面ライダーフォーゼ THE MOVIE みんなで宇宙キターッ!), "Kamen Rider Fourze THE MOVIE With Everyone Together Space is Here!", a movie released in 2012.S1 (0:10) The pose done by everyone is referencing a pose done by Kamen Rider Fourze in "Kamen Rider Fourze" (仮面ライダーフォーゼ), a Japanese TV show about a masked super hero that aired from 2011 to 2012. Image for reference: In particular, everyone posing with Nyaruko appears to be referencing when all of the main protagonists pose with Kamen Rider Fourze in episode 48, the last episode, of "Kamen Rider Fourze".S2 Image for reference: "It is a world in which Foreign Gods rule over the Earth and the Earth's gods. Humanity, which became prey to the Foreign Gods, builds giant walls." (0:24) Nyaruko's line and the image that appears on screen are referencing "Shingeki no Kyojin" (進撃の巨人), "Attack on Titan", a manga series written by Isayama Hajime (諫山 創) and published from 2009 and is currently ongoing. Nyaruko's line is referencing the setting of "Shingeki no Kyojin". In the series, giant humanoid creatures consume humans and nearly wiped out humanity. The remaining humans live in cities surrounded by giant walls. The image that appears on screen is based on official promotional artwork for "Shingeki no Kyojin". Image for reference: Source of image: http://shingeki.tv/news/archives/198 "Don't worry about the small details!" (0:44) The Japanese line is "Komakee kotaa ii n desu yo!" (こまけぇこたぁいいんですよ！). This is referencing a popular Japanese line on the internet.S1 The original line is "Komakee kotaa ii n da yo!" (こまけぇこたぁいいんだよ！), which has the same meaning as above. Also, the pose Nyaruko does is referencing ASCII art that is associated with the line. The art is of Yaruo (やる夫), an ASCII art character created on the Japanese message board 2channel (２ちゃんねる). Image for reference: (0:51) The lines at this time go as follows. 「しなびた温泉で、お肌がふやけるまでお湯に浸かりましょう！」 "Shinabita onsen de, ohada ga fuyakeru made oyu ni tsukarimashou!" "Let's soak in the bath until we swell up at the withered hot spring!" 「しなびたじゃなくてひなびた！ていうか、前にも同じこと言ったよな！？」 "Shinabita ja nakute hinabita! Te iu ka, mae ni mo onaji koto itta yo na!?" "Not withered, rural! Putting that aside, didn't you say this same thing before, as well!?" This is referencing a set of lines said by Nyaruko and Mahiro in "Dorama CD Haiyore! Nyaruko-san EX ~Doriimii Doriimaa~" (ドラマCD 這いよれ！ニャル子さんEX ～ドリーミー・ドリーマー～), "Drama CD Crawl! Nyaruko EX ~Dreamy Dreamer~", a drama CD of "Haiyore! Nyaruko-san" released in 2010.S1 The original lines go as follows. 「行きましょうよ！しなびた旅館でふやけるくらいお湯に浸かりましょうよ！」 "Ikimashou yo! Shinabita ryokan de fuyakeru kurai oyu ni tsukarimashou yo!" "Let's go! Let's soak in the bath until we swell up at a withered inn!" 「ひなびただろう？しなびってどうする？」 "Hinabita darou? Shinabi tte dou suru?" "You meant a rural inn, right? What would you do if it were withered?" (2:54) The appearance of the open air bath, rotenburo (露天風呂), bears great resemblance to the appearance of the open air bath in Hinata Sou (ひなた荘) in "Rabu Hina" (ラブひな), "Love Hina", a manga series written by Akamatsu Ken (赤松 健) and published from 1998 to 2001. Image for reference: (3:00) The appearance of the hot springs depicted in this scene is referencing the appearance of jusenkyou (呪泉郷), the cursed hot springs, from "Ranma 1/2" (らんま1/2), a manga series written by Takahashi Rumiko (高橋 留美子) and published from 1987 to 1996.S1 Image for reference: In addition, at 3:04, the hot springs are referred to as 「祝泉郷の湯」. The characters used are referencing the characters used for "jusenkyou", 「呪泉郷」.S1 The first character is 「呪」, which means "curse". It has been replaced with 「祝」, a similar looking character that means "celebration". Image for reference: "The tragic legendary hot springs?" (3:10) The Japanese line is "Higekiteki na densetsu no onsen?" (悲劇的な伝説の温泉？). This is also referencing jusenkyou (呪泉郷) from "Ranma 1/2" (ら んま1/2).S1 In the series, the caretaker of jusenkyou states, "Koko, hyaku ijou no izumi ga waiteru ne. Izumi no hitotsu hitotsu ni higekiteki densetsu ga aru no yo." (ここ、百以上の泉が湧いてるね。泉のひとつひとつに悲劇的伝説があるのよ。), which translates to "Here, over 100 springs spring forth. Each spring has a tragic legend". (3:23) The line at this time goes as follows: 「このヤマンソドットコムで買った温泉の素で、真尋さんとのクトゥルーラブストーリーを！サマーデイズ　アンド　イェットを！」 "Kono Yamanso dotto komu de katta onsen no moto de, Mahiro-san to no Kuturuu Rabu Sutorii wo! Samaa Deizu Ando Yetto wo!" "Using this hot spring base that I bought from Yamanso.com, I will create with Mahiro our Cthulhu Love Story, Summer Days and yet!" There are three references here: * Yamanso.com is referencing Amazon.com, an online retailer that sells many different kinds of goods, such as books, electronics, clothing, and furniture. * Yamanso (ヤマンソ) is one pronunciation of Yomagn'tho, an evil god classified as an Outer God in the Cthulhu Mythos. Yomagn'tho appeared in "The Feaster from the Stars", a short story written by E. P. Berglund and first published in 1977. * The phrases "Kuturuu Rabu Sutorii" (クトゥルーラブストーリー), "Cthulhu Love Story", and "Samaa Deizu Ando Yetto" (サマーデイズ　アンド　イェット), "Summer Days And Yet", are referencing "True Love Story Summer Days, and yet..." (トゥルーラブストーリー　サマーデイズ　アンド　イェット...), a dating simulation game released by Enterbrain (エンターブレイン) in 2003.S1 * On a related note, the term "onsen no moto" (温泉の素), "hot spring base", is a term used to refer to a product sold in Japan that contains materials found in hot springs. The product is poured into bath water in order to mimic the qualities of hot springs water. (3:32) The title of this episode is "W ni Sayonara / Kono Onsen ni Koi no Konton wo" (Wにさよなら／この温泉に恋の渾沌を), which translates to "Goodbye to W / A Chaos of Love to This Hot Spring". This is a referencing the title of episode 49, the last episode, of "Kamen Rider W" (仮面ライダーW), a Japanese TV show about a masked super hero that aired from 2009 to 2010. The episode is titled "E ni Sayonara / Kono Machi ni Seigi no Hanataba wo" (Ｅにさよなら／この街に正義の花束を), which translates to "Goodbye to E / A Bouquet of Justice to This City". (3:43) This is the poster that appears in the background. This is referencing a pose done by Hoshino Yutaka (星野裕), also known as Peko (ペコ), in chapter 49 in volume 5 of "Ping Pong" (ピンポン), a manga series written by Matsumoto Taiyou (松本大洋)and published from 1996 to 1997. Image for reference: Peko's pose itself is referencing a pose done by Kamen Rider 1 from "Kamen Rider" (仮面ライダー), a Japanese TV show about a masked super hero that aired from 1971 to 1973. Image for reference: In addition, the following text is written on the poster. This is referencing a line said by Hoshino Yutaka (星野裕) in "Ping Pong" (ピンポン), a movie released in 2002. The original line goes, "Kono hoshi no ittoushou ni naritai no takkyuu de ore ha! Son dake!" (この星の一等賞になりたいの卓球で俺はっ！そんだけっ！), which translates to "I want to become the best at ping pong in this world! That's all!". Video for reference: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_JbNMqNPjWQ This movie is based on "Ping Pong" (ピンポン), a manga series written by Matsumoto Taiyou (松本大洋) and published from 1996 to 1997. The original line is said by Hoshino Yutaka in chapter 7 in volume 1 and goes, "Kono hoshi no ittoushou ni naritai no, ore ha!!" (この星の一等賞になりたいの、俺はっ！！), which translates to "I want to become the best in this world!!". Image for reference: "Nyaruko's Kung Fu is not enough." (3:55) The Japanese line is "Nyaruko ni ha kunfuu ga tarinai" (ニャル子にはクンフーが足りない). This is referencing a line said by Pai Chan (パイ・チェン) when she wins a fight in "Virtua Fighter 2" (バーチャファイター2), a video game released in 1994.S1 Her line goes, "Anata ni ha kunfuu ga taranai wa" (あなたには功夫が足らないわ), which translates to "Your Kung Fu is not enough". In "Virtua Fighter 3"(バーチャファイター3), released in 1996, her line was changed to "Anata ni ha kunfuu ga tarinai wa" (あなたには功夫が足りないわ), which has the same meaning as above. (3:59) This is the poster that appears in the background. This is referencing the appearance of the official anime website for "Haiyore! Nyaruko-san", http://nyaruko.com/, as it appeared when it was promoting a live event for "Haiyore! Nyaruko-san" that took place on August 11, 2013. Image for reference: This is the text that appears on the page. The text reads, "Ano Hi Mita Jashin Tachi no Kyouen wo Boku Tachi ha Mada Wasuretenai." (あの日見た邪神たちの饗宴を 僕たちはまだ忘れてないー。), which translates to, "We Still Haven't Forgotten The Banquet of the Evil Gods We Saw That Day.". This is referencing, "Ano Hi Mita Hana no Namae wo Boku Tachi ha Mada Shiranai." (あの日見た花の名前を僕達はまだ知らない。), "We Still Don't Know the Name of the Flower We Saw That Day.", an anime series that aired in 2011. "Our souls are pulled by Earth's entertainment!" (4:06) The Japanese line is "Wareware ha chikyuu no goraku ni tamashii wo hikareteiru n desu yo!" (我々は地球の娯楽に魂を引かれているんですよ！). This is referencing an expression used in "Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam" (機動戦士Ζガンダム), an anime series that aired from 1985 to 1986.S1 The original expression goes, "chikyuu no juuryoku ni tamashii wo hikareta ningen tachi" (地球の重力に魂を惹かれた人間たち), which translates to "people whose souls are pulled by Earth's gravity". "You're 10 years too early!" (4:57) The Japanese line is "Juunen hayai n desu yo!" (十年早いんですよ！). This is referencing a line said by Yuuki Akira (結城 晶) when he wins a fight in "Virtua Fighter" (バーチャファイター), a video game released in 1993. His line goes, "Juunen hayai n da yo!" (十年早いんだよ！), which has the same meaning as above. "Nyaruko, approaches, I, am at the edge of the screen." (5:13) The Japanese line is "Nyaruko ga, chikazuite, watashi ga, gamen haji" (ニャル子が、近づいて、私が、画面端). This is referencing commentary said by a commentator during a tournament match of a fighting game. The commentary goes as follows, Video for reference: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2QTECmJPi0w Regarding the phrase "gamen haji" (画面端), this phrase literally translates to "edge of the screen". In 2D fighting games, the edge of the screen is a point in the playing field at which the players cannot move beyond. It can be considered as a wall, and it limits the size of the playing field. When this phrase is spoken, Umehara does a series of actions that forces his opponent to be against the edge of the screen. Incorporating this context, the sentence translates to "Umehara! Corners his opponent against the edge of the screen!". The game being played is "GUILTY GEAR XX" (ギルティギア イグゼクス), a fighting game released in 2002. The people playing are Umehara Daigo (梅原 大吾) and Shishamo (ししゃも). In the match, Umehara is using Sol Badguy, the character wearing orange clothes, and Shishamo is using Faust, the character wearing white clothes. The person commentating is a man known as "Gama no Abura" (がまの油), who is a fighting game player, commentator, and tournament organizer. The match took place in 2003 during Tougeki (闘劇), a Japanese tournament for various fighting games. (5:16) This is the image that appears on the screen in the background. The game being shown on screen resembles "Virtua Fighter". In particular, the stage that appears on screen resembles a stage that appears in "Virtua Fighter 2" (バーチャファイター2), a video game released in 1994. Image for reference: "With this, Mahiro's poker face will face open! He'll transform into the Gai King!" (5:34) The Japanese line is "Kore de pookaa feisu no Mahiro-san mo feisu oopun! Gai no Kingu ni henshin desu!" (これでポーカーフェイスの真尋さんもフェイスオープン！ガイのキングに変身です！). This is referencing Gaiking from "Daikuu Maryuu Gaikingu" (大空魔竜ガイキング), "Heavenly Demonic Dragon Gaiking", an anime series that aired from 1976 to 1977. In the series, Gaiking can use the ability "Feisu Oopun" (フェイスオープン), "Face Open", to transform into a more powerful form.S1 "Bursting into flames, heat up your heart with passion hot enough to burn!" (5:52) The Japanese line is "Meramera to moetagiru yakedo suru gurai no jounetsu de mune atsu desu!" (メラメラと燃えたぎる火傷するぐらいの情熱で胸アツです！). This is referencing a line in the lyrics to "Jounetsu de Mune Atsu!" (情熱で胸アツ！), "Heat Up Your Heart With Passion", a song sung by T-Pistonz+KMC and released in 2012.S1 "Jounetsu de Mune Atsu!" is the first opening theme song for "Inazuma Irebun GO Kurono Sutoon" (イナズマイレブンGO クロノ・ストーン), "Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone", an anime series that aired from 2012 to 2013. The original line goes, "Meramera to moetagiru yakedo suru gurai no jounetsu de mune atsu!" (メラメラと燃えたぎる　火傷するぐらいの　情熱で胸アツ！), which has the same meaning as above. "Young lives are burning red, when the three hearts become one, one passion is one million power!" (6:20) The Japanese line is "Wakai inochi ga makka ni moete, mitsu no kokoro ga hitotsu ni nareba, hitotsu no yokujou ha hyaku man pawaa!" (若い命が真っ赤に燃えて、三つの心が一つになれば、一つの欲情は百万パワー！). This is referencing lines in the lyrics to "Gettaa Robo!" (ゲッターロボ！), "Getter Robo!", a song sung by Sasaki Isao (ささき いさお) and released in 1974.S1 "Gettaa Robo!" is the opening theme song for "Gettaa Robo" (ゲッターロボ), "Getter Robo", an anime series that aired from 1974 to 1975. The original lines go as follows: 「わかい　いのちが　まっかに もえて」 "Wakai inochi ga makka ni moete" "Young lives are burning red" 「みっつのこころが　ひとつになれば　ひとつのせいぎは　ひゃくまんパワー」 "Mittsu no kokoro ga hitotsu ni nareba, hitotsu no seigi ha hyaku man pawaa" "When the three hearts become one, one justice is one million power" "I said it twice because it's important!" (7:08) The Japanese line is "Daiji na koto nano de nikai iimashita!" (大事なことなので二回言いました！). This is referencing a popular Japanese TV commercial for "Jokin ga Dekiru Tafudento" (除菌ができるタフデント), or "Bacteria Eradicating Tough Dent", tablets used for cleaning dentures sold by the Kobayashi Pharmaceutical Company (小林製薬株式会社). The original line goes, "Daiji na koto nano de nidai iimashita yo" (大事なことなので二度言いましたよ), which has the same meaning as above. Video reference: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2cHtNezvK3E "Is this not what is referred to as 'come visit the wonderful land of hot springs'?" (7:11) The Japanese line is "Yu no kuni yoi toko, ichido ha oide to iu de ha arimasen ka?" (ユの国よいとこ、一度はおいでというではありませんか). This is referencing "Onsen Doragon Oukoku ~Yu no Kuni Yoi Toko, Ichido ha Oide~" (温泉ドラゴン王国 ～ユの国よいとこ、一度はおいで～), "Onsen Dragon Kingdom ~Come Visit the Wonderful Land of Hot Springs~", a light novel series written by Yamakawa Susumu (山川 進) and first published in 2013.S1 "Shall we go to the bubble bobble rainbow islands?" (7:18) The Japanese line is "Baburu de boburu de reinboo na airando ni ikou?" (バブルでボブルでレインボーなアイランドに行こう？). This is referencing "Baburu Boburu" (バブルボブル), "Bubble Bobble", a video game released in 1986. The line is also referencing "Reinboo Airando" (レインボーアイランド), "Rainbow Islands", a sequel to "Bubble Bobble" that was released in 1987.S1 "I get a fresh feeling, like I'm 17 years old!" (8:03) The Japanese line is "Juu nana sai mitai na, furesshu na kibun!" (十七歳みたいな、フレッシュな気分！). This is referencing "FRESH PRETTY CURE" (フレッシュプリキュア！), an anime series that aired from 2009 to 2010. In addition, the pose Luhy does is referencing a pose done by Momozono Rabu (桃園 ラブ), Cure Peach (キュアピーチ), in "FRESH PRETTY CURE". Image for reference: "Feeling like a 17-year-old, my heart is caught!" (8:06) The Japanese line is "Juu nana sai no kibun nante, haato ga kyacchi sarechau!" (十七歳の気分なんて、ハートがキャッチされちゃう！). This is referencing "HEARTCATCH PRECURE!" (ハートキャッチプリキュア！), an anime series that aired from 2010 to 2011. In addition, the pose Yoriko does is referencing a pose done by Hanasaki Tsubomi (花咲 つぼみ), Cure Blossom (キュアブロッサム), in "HEARTCATCH PRECURE!". Image for reference: On a related note, Yoriko's voice actor, Hisakawa Aya (久川 綾), also voices Tsukikage Yuri (月影 ゆり), one of the main characters in "HEARTCATCH PRECURE!". In addition, in the series, Yuri is 17 years old. "A suite smile!" (8:11) The Japanese line is "Suiito na sumairu de!" (スイートなスマイルで！). This is referencing "SUITE PRECURE♪" (スイートプリキュア♪), an anime series that aired from 2011 to 2012. This line is also referencing "SMILE PRECURE!" (スマイルプリキュア！), an anime series that aired from 2012 to 2013. In addition, the pose Luhy does when she says "suiito" (スイート), "suite", is referencing a pose done by Houjou Hibiki (北条 響), Cure Melody (キュアメロディ), in "SUITE PRECURE♪". Images for reference: Furthermore, the pose Luhy does when she says "sumairu" (スマイル), "smile", is referencing a pose done by Hoshizora Miyuki (星空 みゆき), Cure Happy (キュアハッピー), in "SMILE PRECURE!". Images for reference: On a related note, Luhy's voice actor, Kouda Mariko (國府田 マリ子), also voices Hoshizora Ikuyo (星空 育代), the mother of Hoshizora Miyuki in "SMILE PRECURE!". "Max heart pounding!" (8:13) The Japanese line is "Makkusu na haato ga dokkidoki ne!" (マックスなハートがドッキドキね！). This is referencing "Futari ha Purikyua Max Heart" (ふたりはプリキュア Max Heart), "We are Pretty Cure Max Heart", an anime series that aired from 2005 to 2006. This line is also referencing "DOKIDOKI! PRECURE" (ドキドキ！プリキュア), an anime series that aired from 2013 to 2014. "Dokidoki" (ドキドキ) is an onomatopoeia that is used to refer to the fast beating or pounding of one's heart. In addition, the pose Yoriko does when she says "makkusu na haato" (マックスなハート), "max heart", is referencing a pose done by Misumi Nagisa (美墨 なぎさ), Cure Black (キュアブラック), in "Futari ha Purikyua Max Heart". Images for reference: Furthermore, the pose Yoriko does when she says "dokkidoki" (ドッキドキ) is referencing a pose done by Aida Mana (相田 マナ), Cure Heart (キュアハート), in "DOKIDOKI! PRECURE". Images for reference: (8:15) The text on the sign reads "Tairyoku Joushou Sutamina Joushou" (体力上昇　スタミナ上昇), which translates to "Health Increasing Stamina Increasing". This is referencing the hot spring in Yukumo Village (ユクモ村) in "Monster Hunter Portable 3rd" (モンスターハンターポータブル3rd), a video game released in 2010.S1 On the official website for "Monster Hunter Portable 3rd", the following is stated: ユクモ村集会浴場にある［浴場エリア］では、温泉に浸かって温まることで「体力」や「スタミナ」を上げるといった温泉効果を得ることが可能。 Yukumo mura shuukai yokujou ni aru yokujou eria de ha, onsen ni tsukatte atatamaru koto de tairyoku ya sutamina wo ageru to itta onsen kouka wo eru koto ga kanou. In the bathing area of the Yukumo Village meeting and bathing building, by soaking in the hot spring, it is possible to receive the hot spring effect of raising health and stamina. Image for reference: Source of image: http://www.capcom.co.jp/monsterhunter/P3rd/village2.html (8:53) The Japanese line is "Gununu" (ぐぬぬ). Nyaruko's line and facial expression are referencing Ana Coppola (アナ・コッポラ) from "Ichigo Mashimaro" (苺ましまろ), "Strawberry Marshmallow", a manga series written by Barasui (ばらスィー) and published from 2002 and is currently ongoing. An anime adaptation of the series aired in 2005. In episode 2 of this anime series, Ana says the same phrase and makes the same facial expression. Image for reference: "You can't escape! We won't let you escape! Ha!" (9:22) The Japanese line is "Anata ha nigerarenai! Nigasanai! Ha!" (あなたは逃げられない！逃がさない！破ッ！). This is referencing a line in the lyrics to "Koi ha Kaosu no Shimobe Nari" (恋は渾沌の隷也), "Love is a Servant of Chaos", a song sung by Ushiro Kara Haiyori Tai G (後ろから這いより隊G) and released in 2013.S1 "Koi ha Kaosu no Shimobe Nari" is the opening theme song for "Haiyore! Nyaruko-san W" (這いよれ！ ニャル子さんW), which aired in 2013. The original line goes, "Anata ha nigerarenai! Nigasanai Ha!" (あなたは逃げられない！　逃がさない 破ッ！), which has the same meaning as above. (9:27) This is the poster that appears in the background. It can also be seen at 9:30. This poster is referencing the appearance of the official anime website for "Haiyore! Nyaruko-san", http://nyaruko.com/, as it appeared on May 12, 2013. Image for reference: At that time, the broadcast of episode 7 of "Haiyore! Nyaruko-san W" was delayed by one week due to the broadcast of the 2013 World Table Tennis Championships. This is the text that appears on the page. The text reads, "Hannou hansha! Onsoku kousokuuuu! Sekai Takkyuu wo jashin tachi mo ouen shitemasu." (反応反射ッ！音速光速ゥゥゥッ！世界卓球を邪神さんたちも応援してます。), which translates to "Reaction reflection! Speed of sound speed of light! The evil gods are also supporting the World Table Tennis Championships.". The phrase "Hannou hansha! Onsoku kousokuuuu!" (反応反射ッ！音速光速ゥゥゥッ！), "Reaction reflection! Speed of sound speed of light!", is referencing a line said by Hoshino Yutaka (星野裕), also known as Peko (ペコ), in chapter 48 in volume 5 of "Ping Pong" (ピンポン), a manga series written by Matsumoto Taiyou (松本大洋) and published from 1996 to 1997. His line goes, "Hannou! Hansha... Onsoku! Kousoku!" (反応！反射・・・音速！光速！), which translates to "Reaction! Reflection... Speed of sound! Speed of light!". Image for reference: (9:31) This is the poster that appears in the background. Similar to the poster that appears at 3:59, this poster is referencing the appearance of the official anime website for "Haiyore! Nyaruko-san", http://nyaruko.com/, as it appeared when it was promoting a live event for "Haiyore! Nyaruko-san" that took place on August 11, 2013. Image for reference: (10:18) This is the poster that appears in the background. This is referencing a real poster that was used to promote a collaboration campaign that occurred in 2013 between "Haiyore! Nyaruko-san" and Go Go Curry　(ゴーゴーカレー), a Japanese curry restaurant. Images for reference: Image sources: http://ra-men-club.blogspot.com/2013/05/blog-post_6.html https://twitter.com/HaiyoreNyaruko/status/322557186104500224/photo/1 "Let's release the chains of fate and the desire!" (13:16) The Japanese line is "Sadame no kusari to yokubou wo, tokihanachimashou!" (定めの鎖と欲望を、解き放ちましょう！). This is referencing a line from the next episode preview for "Kamen Rider Kiva"(仮面ライダーキバ), a Japanese TV show about a masked super hero that aired from 2008 to 2009.S1The original line is "Weiku appu! Sadame no kusari wo tokihanate!" (覚醒（ウェイクアップ）！運命（さだめ）の鎖を解き放て！), which translates to "Wake up! Release the chains of fate!". This is also referencing a line said by Uva (ウヴァ) in episode 21 of "Kamen Rider OOO" (仮面ライダーオーズ), a Japanese TV show about a masked super hero that aired from 2010 to 2011.S1 The original line is "Sono yokubou, kaihou shiro" (その欲望、解放しろ), which translates to "Release that desire". "As long as I have underwear for tomorrow, it'll be okay!" (13:31) The Japanese line is "Ashita no pantsu ga areba daijoubu desu!" (明日のパンツがあれば大丈夫です！). This is referencing a line said by Hino Eiji (火野 映司) in episode 1 of "Kamen Rider OOO" (仮面ライダーオーズ), a Japanese TV show about a masked super hero that aired from 2010 to 2011.S1 His line goes, "Ikemasu tte! Chotto no okane to ashita no pantsu sae areba" (いけますって！ちょっとのお金と明日のパンツさえあれば), which translates to, "I can live just fine! As long as I have a little money and underwear for tomorrow". "Desires must be put into words, or else they'll disappear, right?" (13:40) The Japanese line is "Yokubou ha, kotoba ni shinakucha, hora, kiechau deshou?" (欲望は、言葉にしなくちゃ、ほら、消えちゃうでしょう？). This is referencing a line in the lyrics to "Taiyou Iwaku Moe yo Kaosu" (太陽曰く燃えよカオス), "The Sun Says, 'Burn, Chaos'", a song sung by Ushiro Kara Haiyori Tai G (後ろから這いより隊G) and released in 2012.S1 "Taiyou Iwaku Moe yo Kaosu" is the opening theme song for season 1 of "Haiyore! Nyaruko-san" (這いよれ！ ニャル子さん), which aired in 2012. The original line goes, "Yokubou ha kotoba ni shinakucha, hora, kiechau deshou?" (欲望は言葉にしなくちゃ　ほら、消えちゃうでしょう？), which has the same meaning as above. "Uu! Nyaa!" (13:47) The Japanese line is "Uu! Nyaa!" (うー！にゃー！). These word have no specific meaning, but are referencing the same words shouted in "Taiyou Iwaku Moe yo Kaosu" (太陽曰く燃えよカオス), "The Sun Says, 'Burn, Chaos'", a song sung by Ushiro Kara Haiyori Tai G (後ろから這いより隊G) and released in 2012. "Taiyou Iwaku Moe yo Kaosu" is the opening theme song for season 1 of "Haiyore! Nyaruko-san" (這いよれ！ ニャル子さん), which aired in 2012. Category:Anime Category:References